youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Aladdin
Aladdin is the main protagonist in Aladdin. Played by Kronk in The Sheriff's New Groove He is a Hunchman Played Elmo in Saw Street Played Will Turner In Pirates Of The Caribbean (Prince Balto Style) He is a pirate Played Han Solo In Star Wars (TheFoxPrince11 Style) He is a Smuggler Played Willy in Once Upon a Movie He is a woodmouse Played Robin/Dick Gray In Batman & Robin (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a Superhero Played Human Kuzco in the Street Rat's New Groove He is an Emporer Played David in Shanti and Simba He is an Boyfriend Played Goofy in Dumbo and The Beanstalk and Fun and Fancy Free (Disneystyle8 Style) He is an goofy played Prince Derek in the Lioness Princess He is an Prince Played Prince Eric in the Little Arabian Princess He is an Prince He played Abigail's Father in Once Upon a City He is Abigail's Dad Played Tack the Cobbler in The Genie and the Street Rat Played Pacha In The Man-Cub's New Groove He is a Father Played Captain Li Shang in Jasminelan He is an Captain Played Prince Zuko in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a prince of The Fire Nation Played Young Sozin in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is an Prince of The Fire Nation Played Po in Kung Fu Street Rat and Kung Fu Street Rat 2 He is a panda Played Edward in Danny pan 2 In Return to Neverland He is Wendy's Husband Played Jack Sparrow In Pirates Of The Caribbean Style He is a pirate Played Young Avatar Roku In Avatar The Last Airbender He is a Fire Nation Born Avatar He Played Ted Brooks In Snow Dogs (PrinceBalto Style) He is a dentist from Miami He Played Aaron in The Xiaolin of Egypt He Played Mozo Toad in Gadgetlina He Played Tarzan in Allazan He is an ape man He Played Kocoum in Alicehontas He Played Jingle Joe in Canal Famille Story He is a Wheeled Person He Played Thomas O'Malley in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) He is an alley cat He Played Carl Bentley in Jumanji (disneystyle172) He is a Police Officer He Played Max in Hocus Pocus (disneystyle8) He Played Knuckles in Disney X He is an Echidna He Played Seven in Seven Little Disney Characters He is a Monster He Played Principal Skinner in Disney The Simpsons He is a Principal He played John Dolittle in Dr. Dolittle (disneystyle8) He played Woody in Arabian Story, Arabian Story 2 and Arabian Story 3 Portayals *In Baltladdin Aladdin is played by Balto *In Rayladdin Aladdin is played by Ray Kon *In Aangladdin Aladdin is played by Aang *In Fieveladdin Aladdin is played by Fievel *In Kermiladdin Aladdin is played by Kermit *In Simbaladdin Aladdin is played by Simba *In Dumboladdin Aladdin is played by Dumbo *In Todladdin Aladdin is played by Adult Tod *In Dannyladdin Aladdin is played by Danny *In Liloddin, Liloddin 2: The Return of Eris and Liloddin and the Queen of Thieves Aladdin was portrayed by Lilo Pelekai *In Tarladdin Aladdin is played by Taran *In Trampladdin Aladdin is played by Tramp *In Christopher Robinladdin Aladdin is played by Christopher Robin *In Dudleyladdin Aladdin is played by Dudley Puppy *In Maciusladdin Aladdin is played by Little King Macius *In Scoutladdin Aladdin is played by Scout *In Sportacusladdin Aladdin is played by Sportacus *In Pipladdin Aladdin is played by Pip *In Orinoladdin Aladdin is played by Orinoco *In Rickladdin Aladdin is played by Rick Blaine *In Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Aladdin is played by Bernard *In Ryderladdin Aladdin is played by Ryder *In Jarladdin Aladdin is played by Jared Johnston *In Olladdin Aladdin is played by Oliver *In Hiccup (Aladdin) Aladdin is played by Hiccup *In Jiminyladdin Aladdin is played by Jiminy Cricket *In Homerladdin Aladdin is played by Homer Simpson *In Kimikoladdin Aladdin is played by Kimiko *In Twiladdin Played by Human Twilight Sparkle *In Rainbowladdin Dash Played by Rainbow Dash *In Kryptoladdin, Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red, Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives Played by Krypto the Superdog *In Aleladdin played by Alejandro *In Tailsladdin played by Miles "Tails" Prower *In Texeiraladdin played by Texeirax *In Aladdin (Gender-Reversed) played by Jasmine *In Emperor Kuzcoladdin played by Kuzco *In Enterladdin and Tiggerladdin played by Mr. Enter and Tigger *In Courtneyladdin played by Courtney *In Sawyerladdin played by Sawyer *In Selenaladdin and Juneladdin played by Selena Gomez and June *In Elladdin played by Elliot the Dragon *In Shawnladdin played by Shawn *In Streakyladdin (Timothy Q. Mouse Style) played by Streaky Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Boys Category:White Characters Category:Husbands